Haunted Proposal
by EvilashOtaku17
Summary: Just like a ghost, you've been a-hauntin' my dreams, So I'll propose on Halloween. Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you. [Oneshot. Details inside.]


*PLEASE READ THIS DESCRIPTION BEFORE READING.**

Holy crap guys! I haven't posted anything on here in forever! I've been so busy with family, and school. Plus, I've had MAJOR writer's block. I wanted to write a Fairy Tail fanfiction for so long, but I couldn't think of _anything_. But then a couple weeks ago I got this idea, and then I read a bunch of books, sat by a campfire and voila! Everything else I've tried to write, just turned out to be a few cool sentences and they were mostly crossovers.

I did, however, enjoy writing this fanfic here. It took a while to find old fashioned costumes to use for each character. I also apologize, if my writing sucks. I tried. I also apologize, I suck at writing anything besides romance. I'm not used to it. I should also work on that.

If you have any ideas for a new FairyTail fanfic, feel free to PM me anytime.

I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction! PLEASE REVIEW!

Summary: Just like a ghost, you've been a-hauntin' my dreams,  
So I'll propose on Halloween.  
Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you.

Longer Summary: Fairy Tail is hosting a Halloween party, and everyone's invited! Only thing is, there's this strange feeling that Lucy's being followed. Is someone trying to scare her, or are they going for the kill?

Language: English

Rating: T (Some violence and intense-ish writing)

Genre: Romance, Horror, Supernatural, Suspense, Mystery

Pairings: Loke and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Wendy and Romeo, Elfman and Evergreen, Sherry and Ren

* * *

"Hmm? We're hosting a Halloween party at Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned the pink haired mage, who sat across the table from her. She just took a seat, ready to eat her lunch, when Natsu and Happy showed up asking what costume she was going to wear.

"Yeah! Everyone in the guild dresses up and we play a bunch of Halloween games! We also have a Haunted House and just try our best to scare everyone else. Sometimes wizards from allied guilds come and party with us. It's loads of fun, so are you coming or not?" Natsu stole a piece of her salad and popped it into his mouth before Lucy had time to protest.

"I don't know, Fairy Tail parties get pretty out of hand," Lucy leaned against her right palm and dug into her leafy food. "and if it's on Halloween, I can only imagine what crazy events are going to occur."

"Oh come on! Please?" Happy even joined in the begging. "You big party pooper."

"Shut it, you stupid cat!" Lucy growled, clenching her fists, threatening to punch the blue body of fur. _A Halloween party huh? Haven't celebrated that holiday in a while, not since she died . . . _Lucy thought somberly. But Lucy is in a guild, she has friends to celebrate with now! Just that single positive thought brought Lucy's spirit back up.

"You should attend," Erza and Gray walked up carrying plates of food for themselves, sitting down besides the other mages. "I'm going as a vampire."

"Juvia and I are collaborating as pirates." Gray voiced.

"I'm a ghost!" said Happy, and Natsu added: "Dragon!" [Cliché, I know, but it fit him so well xD]

"Hmm, well I was thinking of dressing as a witch. . ." Lucy thought, but was interrupted by Happy.

"What do you mean 'dress as'? I think you're already the meanest witch ever-" Happy was cut off by a punch to his face and a growling celestial mage.

"I think a witch would be a great costume, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask." Erza smiled and stabbed her fork into her cake.

"Yeah, cause no one can beat the Queen of Cosplay." Gray started eating his own food.

Lucy began to think. Halloween used to be her favorite holiday of the year. Dressing up and eating candy until you're sick, scaring the complete crap out of your friends and family. Staying up all night laughing and having fun, that's what Lucy really missed.

"Alright, but you guys have to promise you won't try and prank me or anything!" Lucy pointed specifically towards Natsu and Happy.

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" Natsu complained. He had a really good joke too.

* * *

That event took place about three weeks ago, now the day is October 31st, and everyone in the guild was preparing for the festivities. The Exceeds: Happy, Carla, and Panda-Lily, were all helping Lisanna and Wendy pin up the decorations that are too high for them. Juvia and Cana were picking out which drinks to serve, while Mira, Lucy, and Evergreen were cooking the food in the kitchen. Erza was, as usual, ordering everyone around and making sure things got done on time, and Levy was setting up the games. As for the male side of the guild, they were all upstairs on the second floor, preparing the Haunted House.

"I gotta say, I think this is the most excited Fairy Tail has ever been for Halloween." Mirajane pointed out as she decorated the spiderweb cookies.

"Yeah, everything's different this year because of all the new members." Evergreen noted, placing some almonds on the finger food-literally.

Lucy was quiet, lately she's received a lot of headaches, and her sleeping habit has changed to little-to-no-sleep at all. Sometimes her limbs feel sore and beaten up like she's battled monsters all day. She hasn't eaten very much in the last few days. Aside from all that, she's had this weird feeling like someone was with her-following her-but no one would be around.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Mira asked. "You look a little pale."

Lucy put on a fake smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

Mira and Evergreen exchanged glances; neither seemed to buy it. "Let's just hope you'll feel better for the party, wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun." Evergreen spoke.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed, wiping her forehead with the back of her palm, turning back to her candy apples.

Hours passed and the Fairy Tail building was looking a little less like a guild, and more like a Halloween party. Cobwebs, skeletons, and bats hung from the ceiling. A fog machine was hidden somewhere and the smoke was hovering a foot above the floor. Everything was ready, except for the partiers and their costumes.

"I'll be back in an hour, I gotta go change okay?" Lucy shouted to where Natsu and her team were gathered around the bar chatting to Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Yeah, we're gunna do the same!" Natsu called back, waving his arm goodbye.

"Have you guys noticed something wrong about Lucy lately?" Mira asked as soon as the said blonde left.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked as he sipped his drink.

"Doesn't she look a little sick to you? I asked if she was okay, but she replied with she's tired." Mira placed her elbow against the counter and rested her chin upon her palm.

"Are you trying to play a Halloween trick on us or something?" Natsu asked.

"No, of course not! I'm just worried for her sake is all!" Mira flicked his forehead and a second later he rubbed that same spot.

"I'm sure we all are, but you're kinda freaking us out sis, what if something really is wrong with Lucy?" Lisanna looked from her older sister to the door Lucy just exited from.

"I've noticed it too," Erza spoke, crossing her arms as she sat down at a bar stool. "the bags under her eyes, her paleness, and she's gotten thinner. How long have you noticed this?"

"A couple weeks now."

Happy spoke up. "I wonder why she hasn't said anything to us yet."

"She probably doesn't want to worry us, you know how she can be." Gray reassured the little blue exceed. Natsu was seen staring at the door, like he wanted to go after her, but also wanted to respect her space.

* * *

Keys jingled as they twisted and turned the lock to Lucy's apartment door, unlocking the only entrance into the complex. The blonde celestial spirit mage stepped through, walking up the stairs to her bedroom, where she laid her purse down and threw herself on the bed, exhausted. Just the ten minute walk from the guild to her house drained a lot of the energy she didn't seem to have anymore.

There is was again, the invisible presence that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. She was nervous to be alone, but she didn't want to bother anyone at the guild with her delusions. Her dreams seem to be affected too, she keeps imagining this weird woman dressed in white with brown hair. Her clothes are torn and dirty, her hair is a tangled mess, like she just survived a horrible accident. Her skin was worse, it was all burnt off and nothing was left but the bone and muscle that lies underneath.

_It's just a stupid dream_; Lucy shook her head from her thoughts, standing up and walking to the bathroom, shrugging off her jacket as she went. Turning the water to hot, Lucy began filling up the tub and changing for her bath. She undressed and stepped in, wincing as the temperature burnt her skin, but not really caring that much.

Leaning back into relaxation, Lucy took a deep breathe and sighed, flipping the water off. Her body ached, it hurt to move. Last night she woke up and found scratch marks running up and down her legs. She was able to cover them up with her tall boots, but that didn't mean she felt no pain. She must've been scratching herself in her sleep and it showed. Closing her eyes, Lucy turned her mind to something more cheerful, but ended up thinking about the worst.

Reopening them, Lucy's lungs let out a terrifying, blood curdling scream. Her tub was filling with blood! Screaming again, she looked around for the source, and found her own arms being cut open! Something was cutting her skin, but she saw nothing! Just pain and lines running down, red liquid pouring out and into the pink water.

Panicking, Lucy jumped up, ready to wrap her limbs in towels and call for help, but she found herself unable to move; for her arms have been chained to the wall, and fire began eating away at her body, peeling off the perfect porcelain skin. Lucy screamed and screamed for someone-anyone-to help her, but no one came. Not even her celestial spirits.

Lucy jumped forward, gasping heavily as images from her vision started to disappear, and reality was replaced. _It was a dream, only a dream. . .but it felt so real_; Lucy's arms began to tremble, as she slowly looked down and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her arms were free, there was no blood, no chains and no fire. _The pain felt so real, I thought I was actually burning alive;_ Lucy shivered, suddenly aware of the water's current temperature. _How long have I been asleep?_

Whatever. Lucy quickly took the soap and sponge, and begun washing her body, arms, legs, belly; she even washed her hair. Standing, she grabbed the nearest towel and started to dry off. When she finished, she wrapped it around her body and walked into her bedroom where her costume awaited in her bed.

It looked like a swedish dress and candy corn were mashed together to create the outfit. Orange ribbons tied the half waistcoat, black heels and stripped socks were added. The bottom of the dress had orange and yellow ruffles trimmed in black. Even the hat itself looked like a piece of candy corn.

Once she was dressed, Lucy sat down before her vanity to style her hair. Looking up into the reflection, she could have sworn she saw another face behind her, starting into her eyes. It looked like the woman from her dreams. Blinking, the face went away, and that's when Lucy rubbed her eyes, looking at the mirror again. Okay, it's official-Lucy Heartfilia has gone insane.

Lucy sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

Not expecting someone to answer, the blonde let out a small shriek when she heard a voice beside her. "You look too cute, that's why." That voice.

"Look, you really gotta stop using your own magic to get here, what if I was in the middle of changing-" Lucy turned to look at her strongest and most faithful celestial spirit, only to come face to face with. . .a black cat?

Loke-or Leo the Lion, to be correct-stood with a serious expression, despite being dressed entirely in black. The sleeves of the black shirt were rolled up, the first three buttons undone, black pants, black boots, a black tail was attached to his. . . _backside(butt)_, and placed on his head was a black headband with black kitty ears attached. His usual blue shades rested upon his nose; and were those. . .whiskers painted on his face?

"Why are you dressed like that?" Lucy grimaced, not really wishing to hear the answer he had come up with. She was glad he was here, despite the intrusion, she needed someone to talk to.

"Come on, you can't go to a Halloween party dressed as a witch, and not have your loyal black cat by your side." He grinned, showing off his cat. . .fangs. He looked so cute and adorable. "Besides I've never missed a Fairy Tail Halloween party, just cause I'm your spirit now doesn't mean I have to miss all the fun."

Lucy groaned, throwing her head down into the desk to hide her blush. "Why me?"

"I was planning on coming later, but I sensed your distress, is everything okay?" Loke started rubbing her shoulders, rolling out all the tense muscles. It felt nice, especially coming from him.

"I'm fine, will everyone stop bugging me about it?" Lucy wanted to be rude about it, but she didn't want to; not to him.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Loke asked, lifting her head up to face herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, bags under her eyes, and her cheekbones seemed thinner. Her blush deepened at his touch. "You look awful, no offense."

Lucy growled. "None taken." She snapped, flicking his hands away and snatching her brush to comb her hair. "I'm fine, okay? Just a little tired is all."

Loke didn't seem to be satisfied. Ever since he arrived he's sensed this. . .other presence. . .around Lucy, but he knew she was alone physically. Looking around, he could feel it. . .somewhere over by the bathroom door-just standing there, staring.

"You sure nothing is wrong, nothing has changed with your natural habits?" Loke started walking around, looking at anything and everything in sight. The kitchen seems to be untouched, as if no one's been eating there for weeks. "You do eat here right?"

"Sometimes, mostly at the guild though." She answered. "I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Whatever you say." Loke turned towards the bathroom again, only to find the presence there gone. "Let's hurry and get to the guild, I'm sure everyone's waiting for us."

Lucy stood up, grabbed her witch hat and keys, walking to the door after locking her windows. Loke followed close behind. "Hold on my love, you forgot something inside, I'll go grab it." He lied, pushing Lucy outside.

He walked over to her kitchen, reaching behind her refrigerator to grab her broom. Once he had it, he paused in the middle of the room, looking around. "I'm warning you, whoever you are. Leave my Lucy alone, or else."

The presence, there it was again, only now it was right in front of him. If he was human, he would've missed it, but he wasn't. He was a celestial spirit, which means he could faintly hear a voice say: _"Watch me."_

Never has Leo the Lion ever been so startled. "Loke? Are you coming? What's taking you so long?" Loke blinked, the presence was gone again.

He stood there for a long minute, until he regained his senses and walked outside to his awaiting celestial mage. "Sorry, here you go." He handed her the broom, which she took with a smile, one he returned. "Now let's go have some fun."

* * *

The moment the two reached the guild hall, Lucy smiled and took off to find Natsu and her team. Natsu wore a pair of scaly wings and a tail, a long coat with flames was worn as well. Happy was flying around with a white cloth draped over him, two holes cut out for the eyes. Loke laughed as he greeted some old friends, complimenting on their costumes. Looking around, he could see everyone enjoying themselves. He saw Levy and Gajeel over by the Dunk'n for Apples game, both seemed to be wearing getups from Little Red Riding Hood. I'm sure you can guess who's who. Macao and Wakaba were matching zombies, while Cana was a leopard, and Master Makarov was a Pumpkin Man. Elfman and Evergreen were Frankenstein and Frankenstein's wife. Loke walked over to the bar counter and talked with some of the girls there.

"What? You _felt_ someone in Lucy's apartment?" Lisanna asked, repeating what Loke just told her, Mira, Wendy, and Carla; Lisanna was dressed as an angel, while her sister, Mira, was the devil.

"Not only that, but when I told them to leave her alone, they said: _watch me_." Loke took a sip of the green punch from the snack table.

"You're not saying this just to scare us, are you?" Wendy asked, who was dressed like a fairy. Carla was standing next to her on the counter, her outfit similar to Wendy's.

"I wish I was, I'm really worried. Lucy was upset when I came to her, she looked so fragile. She wouldn't tell me anything though. I'm guessing, whatever that _thing_ is, it's sapping her energy, she doesn't have a lot of strength anymore." Loke sighed.

"Do you think it's some kind of ghost?" Carla asked.

"I don't know!" Loke nearly shouted. "That's what's making me so frustrated!" He pounded his fist on the counter, shaking the drinks on the surface.

"Just calm down Loke," Mira wrapped her arms around Loke's shoulders. "We _will_ figure out what's going on, and we _will_ save Lucy. That's a Fairy Tail _promise_."

"Save Lucy from what?" A new voice joined into the conversation. The five turned towards Gray and Juvia, who just walked up dressed as pirates.

"Loke has reasons to believe a ghost is following Lucy around." Lisanna answered after a moment of silence.

"A ghost?" Juvia questioned, exchanging a quick glance between Gray. "Juvia does not understand. Do such things really exist?"

"Go ahead and call me crazy, I don't care. I know what I felt, and I know what I heard." Loke's head dropped low.

Gray placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "I never said I didn't believe you, but you're a celestial spirit, I'm sure you can sense things we can't. If we got a human to help us, then it might change a few things."

"If you're looking for a soul, then I'm your guy." Yet another person joined into the conversation. It was Bickslow, and he was dressed like a skeleton.

"Doesn't anyone know how to mind their own business?" Carla muttered from the sidelines.

"That's right, you can sense soul's can't you? Then you know what I'm talking about!" Loke lifted his head up.

Bickslow nodded. "It's been following Lucy all over the guild like a shadow. I've actually sensed this soul before, on a mission with Laxus a couple years ago."

The small group gasped. "You've seen this person before?" Mirajane asked, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

"Yes, her name is Maral Gohar. She was 24 when she died, or was killed rather." Bickslow explained, and kept going after Lisanna and Wendy gasped some more. "Maral was beautiful, and because of that, a lot of men wanted her hand in marriage. Only one managed to actually capture her heart; a celestial wizard named Avetis Matevosian. After their wedding ceremony, Maral caught her husband cheating on her with one of his spirits. She threatened to divorce him, but he lashed out. He chained her to the bathroom tub and started cutting her arms. Once the tub was filled with blood, he set his wife on fire. After that he was arrested and held on trail for murder, but he claimed innocence, says he didn't know anything about it. Maral's spirit has been trapped, as she was burning she vowed she would find every celestial wizard in history, and eliminate them all. Our mission was to save a celestial mage who was her last target."

"That name does sound familiar." Loke placed a hand under his chin. "Wait! You're telling me this chick is after to _kill_ celestial wizards?!" Bickslow nodded again.

"Don't worry," Gray reassured his friend. "We've never let anyone lay a finger on Lucy, and we're not gunna start now. We'll find a way to defeat Maral once and for all."

Suddenly, all of the alcohol bottles behind the bar exploded. Shards of glass flew everywhere, but before any of them could harm anyone, an ice shield quickly blocked them. Everyone turned to thank Gray, but he shrugged, confused. It wasn't him to created the spell.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you Gray?" A deep, familiar voice spoke from the guild's entrance. Everyone in the building was quiet as they turned towards the five new people.

"I take it you received my invitation," Erza walked up, decked out in red and black, with pale makeup on and fake fangs. Vampire.

"Yes we did," Lyon stepped forward, arranged in all black, holding a tall death scythe. Sherry was right beside him in a pink genie costume. "I'm glad we made it on time. Picking fights with ghosts now, are we Gray?" Gray only growled.

"What's with all the silent stares? I know we're beautiful, but come on guys." Hibiki walked up behind the two, wearing a knight costume. Ren and Eve followed close behind, as a mummy and clown.

Natsu jumped up. "Alright! Let's party!" And so everyone did.

Later on, the hours dragged on until it almost reached midnight. The festivities were still going, everyone was having a blast. Lucy was enjoying herself very much. She ate yummy foods and danced with her friends. She played games and even ran through the Haunted House a couple times. Everything that happened earlier was now banished to the back of her mind. Everything except, the weird feeling of being followed.

"I'll be right back Levy, I need to use the bathroom." Lucy waved to her blue haired friend, who smiled and nodded back.

Walking to where the female restrooms were, Lucy closed herself in a stall and relieved herself. When she finished, she took off her stripped gloves and turned on the sink water. Closing her eyes, Lucy hummed to herself the ABC's as she scrubbed her soapy hands together.

After about a minute, Lucy started to feel this intense burning sensation in her arms. Looking down, she screamed; the cuts from before were back! Screaming, her arms and hands began to tremble, the blood wouldn't stop running down the sink and into the drain. Lucy snatched as many paper towels as she could, but nothing could stop the constant blood flow of pain.

Then someone burst through the doors.

* * *

Loke watched Lucy exchanging a few words to Levy, then heading to where the bathrooms were. The presence he felt was right behind her, mimicking her every movement. He felt useless; there wasn't anything he could do to keep that Maral away from Lucy without the ghost lashing out and hurting his love.

"So what crazy spell made you decide to dress as a cat for Halloween?" Gray teasingly asked, taking a seat right beside him.

"A witch always needs her black cat, and it doesn't hurt my chances with the _ladies_," Loke replied, sending a grin towards his dark haired friend, who joined him in laughter.

A loud, ear splitting scream echoed through the guild hall. Everyone stopped in mid-movement and turned their attention to the bathrooms. Only one took action right away and it happened to be Loke. "Lucy!" He shouted, jumping from the bar stool and charging to the stalls. He didn't care if he was breaking rules by barging into the female rooms, he had to protect his master.

Bursting through the doors, Loke stood frozen for a split second. Lucy was on her knees, her body trembling as she scrubbed her arms red with paper towels, tears flowing from her face, and she was still screaming. _Split_ second, and Loke regained his composure and knelt down beside his master.

"Lucy! You gotta snap out of it! Stop! You're hurting yourself!" Loke managed to stop the scrubbing, and tore the paper towels from her grip. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

Lucy stared wide-eyed down at her arms, tears still flowing. "Lucy!" Loke turned to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and more members of the guild behind him, staring at Lucy.

"I-I thought-t I s-saw. . .-the _p-pain_," Lucy sobbed, hanging her head low into her palms. Loke quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

"Shh," Loke hushed her. "Tell me what happened." More people filed into the bathrooms.

"I-I was washing my h-hands." Lucy wiped her eyes. "I f-felt pain, so I looked d-down and my arms were b-bleeding. I t-tried to clean it-t up, but it just s-started burning. I couldn't do anything."

Loke exchanged a glance between Gray and Bickslow, who nodded. "Tell me something Lucy, I want you to be completely honest with me." Lucy looked at Loke in the eyes, suddenly nervous. "Has this ever happened before?"

People looked at him funny. "I-I don't-"

"Tell me Lucy!" Loke was dead serious.

She sniffed and averted her eyes down. "Y-yes." Gasps echoed around. "Once. In the bath, right before you came over. I felt as if my body was on fire, the water was so _red_-" Lucy choked on another sob.

"Loke, do you know something we don't?" Levy asked the celestial spirit. The man in question was quiet for a moment before gazing to an empty, but not so vacant spot in the restroom. Maral was here.

"She didn't do anything to you!" Loke growled towards that empty space, earning even more stupid looks from the wizards around him. "I want you to leave her alone!"

"Okay," Lisanna and Wendy hugged each other. "I'm officially creeped out now."

It was as if the universe heard Loke and sent him a message back. The sinks turned on by themselves, the toilets flushed alone, lights flickered, and the neglected paper towels were torn to little bits by something no one could see. After everyone let out a terrified scream, the paper towels all flew to the nearest wall, and started spelling out letters that transformed to words.

**_NEVER_**

Then poof, everything was either turned off, or fell to the floor. Silence. The entire building was in shock. "Man, you guys are really going all out just to scare us." Elfman started laughing nervously, but stopped once he received multiple glares. "You're not kidding, are you?" Everyone shook there heads.

Loke picked up Lucy bridal style and carried her past people and out into the guild's hall. He set her down on one of the bar stools and remained by her side. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Loke interrogated her, but she didn't answer. "Lucy,"

"What was I supposed to say?!" She shouted, glaring at her spirit. "That I'm having weird dreams about this crazy bride, I'm waking up with my limbs sore and covered in scratch marks two, maybe three times a week? I'm starving, but I can't keep anything down because I'll just throw it up later? Who'll believe a story like that on the night of Halloween?"

"Did you say "bride?" Bickslow stepped forward, interrupting Lucy's rant. "The soul that's been following you around is Maral Gohar. She was killed on her wedding night. She's been targeting celestial spirits for the last 4 years."

"Do you know if she was targeting a celestial wizard named Karen Lilica?" Hibiki stepped forward, worry sketched into his eyes.

"No idea," Evergreen stepped forward. "We only had enough time for the priest to perform the exorcism on her target from 2 years ago. She disappeared quickly after she released the wizard though."

"Exorcism?" Mirajane asked. "It was _that_ bad?"

Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed all nodded. "Maral possesses her victims before killing them from the inside out. She tends to fill their minds with the most painful memories of the victims past, using that as a way to bring down their strength and confidence."

Lucy shuddered; that did not sound good. "Is there any pattern as to when and where she starts to possess them?" Master Makarov finally spoke up after watching the whole ordeal play out. Never again will anyone touch his children.

"No, it could happen anytime from the next few minutes to years. Judging from the recent activity Maral has shown us, it won't be long now." Bickslow said, his voice dropping a few notches. Silence.

Slam. "Damn it!" Loke had slammed his fist down upon the counter. "I promised to protect you, and I'm failing . . . again."

"When have you ever failed me?" Lucy asked.

"The Oración Seis, Edolas." Loke huffed. "It's like Aries all over again."

_Slap_. The guild gasped in shock as Lucy's hand flew across her spirit's face. The skin was slowing turning red after the impact. Hazel eyes stared into brown ones; the atmosphere grew tense.

"Don't you _dare_ start blaming yourself for what happened! It wasn't your fault!" Lucy yelled at him; then she placed a hand over her collarbone. "I was captured in Edolas because I was weak. Angel was strong, but she didn't care for her spirits. She used them as tools; she knew the connection in the Spirit World and took advantage of that! What happened with Karen and Aries wasn't your fault! You _have_ to stop blaming yourself all the time! Cause if you don't stop living in the past. . ." Lucy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "then how do you expect to move on into the future?"

"Lucy. . ." Loke murmured. He was about to embrace her, but an unseen force grabbed Lucy's ankle and pulled her down and backwards. "Lucy!"

"Kya!" She screamed, attempting to grab onto something, but failed when the force threw her into the air and onto the guild's stage.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted. The blonde celestial wizard then gasped for breathe as the air around her became hard to breathe, and she was choking. "What's happening to her?" Wendy asked, frightened.

"It's Maral!" Bickslow shouted. "She's taking over Lucy!"

Lucy's screams echoed through the building, a dark aura quickly consumed her body, fighting against her soul. Breathing was even more difficult than before. Her eyes became clouded, spots danced and her vision blurred. Her energy was draining, and was replaced with a negative spirit. Then it all just. . .stopped; Lucy fell onto her side, her back facing the crowd.

"Lucy?" Happy asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

A giggle was the response. Team Natsu tensed and readied their battle stances, preparing for anything. More chuckles and Lucy was in full out laughter; she rolled on her back and kicked her feet into the air. Others around Natsu fell into battle stances as they poised to take on their once friend.

Lucy rose to her feet, shaking a bit and staggering here and there. Her shoulders still rolled with laughter. The moment she looked up, the whole building was frightened. Instead of the beautiful, warm, chocolate brown orbs of Lucy, her entire eyes were cold and black. Yeah, she was definitely possessed.

"Oh me?" Lucy's voice was thin and crackly. "I'm simply _perfect_."

Natsu growled. "Let our Lucy go! Or we'll beat you outta her!"

Maral, disguised as Lucy, chuckled evilly. "Oh _really_? Would you really want to fight me in this body? You all care for this wizard right? You wouldn't want any _harm_ to come to her." Maral used Lucy's hand to tear the skin upon Lucy's cheek.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Lisanna cried.

"You coward!" Erza shouted, using her magic to summon a sword.

"Ah Ah Ah," Maral waved Lucy's finger back and fourth. "I wouldn't if I were you, Titania Erza."

Team Natsu growled. "Lucy-I mean, Maral's right; as long as she's in Lucy's body, we can't attack her." Mira spoke, frowning.

"I'm glad you all see it my way," Maral smirked and jumped off the stage. "Man, does it feel good to walk again," She stretched Lucy's arms above her head. Looking around, Maral spotted Loke and her smile grew; she ran up and stuck her face close to his.

"You have no right to use Lucy that way, let her go now." Loke growled, preparing to summon Regulus.

"Loke of Fairy Tail. No, that's not your real name. It's Leo the Lion, leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. How does it feel to be overpowered by another spirit?" Maral grinned.

"You're no spirit, you're a monster. I demand you release Lucy of her possession and leave this world at once."

Maral leaned back, placing a hand under her chin. "Hmm, release a gorgeous body like this that only comes once in a lifetime. . .no thank you! Nice try, pal."

"Then you're giving me no other choice." Loke closed his eyes and begun to summon Regulus, light glowed but moved no further as the next words out of Lucy's mouth shocked Loke.

"It shouldn't be a crime to protect the people you care about." She smiled oh so innocently.

"H-how did you know about that?" Loke choked out.

"When I take over a person's body, I am able to see all of their past's memories. I know exactly what happened that night." Maral smirked again. "How brave of her to sacrifice everything in order to save a lowly spirit like you. She must've used a lot of her magic power to summon all those spirits."

"Lucy summoned all of her spirits?" Gray questioned, eyes wide in surprise.

Loke frowned. "She promised she'd get me to the celestial world."

"Right, because you were to weak to do it yourself." Ouch. Those words stung, but hearing them from Lucy's mouth, in her voice, it hurt even more. Then Maral got serious. "Face it, you killed Karen Lilica. You killed your key holder. No matter how many years passed, you will always be to blame."

Hibiki growled, clenching his fists. Lucy told him the truth of what happened, the story Loke told her. He knew Loke was innocent, but for this _witch_ to bring it up like that. Unforgivable.

"N-no! That's not true!" Loke's voice staggered. "Stop! You're just messing with my head!"

"Am I? I can read Lucy's every thought, and you're calling _me_ the liar?" Maral tilted her head in confusion.

It happened out of no where. One minute Lucy's body and Loke were inches apart; the next Lucy is being thrown across the room after a powerful punch to the face. Faces turned to see Hibiki, arm extended and a furious expression upon his features.

"Shut your damn mouth." A low rumble erupted from his chest. Ren and Eve stepped forward to help their friend, but Lyon held them back. "I know the truth and Loke isn't at fault. It was that damn Angel who took my love away from me!"

"Hibiki," Ren sadly murmured.

Lucy's eyebrows pushed together and her eyes narrowed. "Then I guess she and I have a lot in common; we were both killed by a celestial wizard. Only difference is, I trusted my killer, and he betrayed me with one of his spirits."

"Avetis Matevosian." Loke said. "He was well known in the Spirit World. Rumor says he murdered his newly wed and claimed innocence right after."

"That's right, and ever since then I've been killing off as many celestial wizards I can." Maral stood and wiped her mouth of any blood.

"Avetis wasn't the one who killed you, and he certainly wasn't the one who cheated on you." Loke stated while Maral just stared in shock. "It was Gemini, one of Angel's spirits. They copied Avetis and summoned his spirit to make it _look_ like he was having an affair. Gemini only did what they were ordered to by Angel." Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen exchanged surprised glances.

"What?!" Maral growled, anger flowing through her veins. "That's impossible! How would you know that?!"

"I'm a celestial spirit, I know everything that goes on between spirit and wizard. If it's any wizard you're going to kill, it should be Angel. Too bad Lucy already took her down." Loke frowned at the ghost possessing his own master.

"N-no! This can't be happening!" Lucy's hand began to tremble as Maral forced her to reach for her keys. She took Gemini's key out and stared at it. "They will _pay_. . .FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME!" Maral was about to summon the Twin Spirits, when her other hand shot out and stabbed herself in the arm with a nearby knife, causing herself to drop the key.

People stared in shock as Lucy growled and held her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Screaming one more time, Lucy's eyes flashed to her usual brown. "I won't ever let you hurt my friends."

Lucy was back. "Lucy!" The guild cheered in happiness.

The blonde was gasping for breath as Loke knelt down next to her. "Y-you have to stop her." The girl winced a couple times before handing Loke her keys. "U-use my keys, summon all of them, and use Urano Metria against me, you should know the spell." She gasped for more breath. "I took control while Maral's guard was down, just so I'd be able to say that. It won't take long before she takes over again."

"Are you insane?!" Hibiki shouted at her. "A move like that would kill you in the state you're in!"

"We don't have any other choice." Lucy squeezed her arm tighter.

"We'll find a way, but I don't think that spell would help-" Lucy cut Loke off by grabbing his collar.

"I don't care!" She hissed in pain. "I don't want her hurting anyone else because of my magic! If it's to protect the guild then _do_ it!"

"But Lucy-"

"_Now_! That's an order!" Lucy gasped and coughed up a little blood. Using the rest of her strength she crawled away from Loke. "Don't. . .come near me, she's-" Lucy screamed and her back arched. Then laughter erupted from her chest. "My, my, she's a real _fighter_ ain't she? I'm sorry to say this, but that little plan won't work, cause I'm taking the rest of her life force now. Have fun listening to her torture." Maral lifted Lucy's arm and shot a force so strong, it blew everyone away.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted, but it was too late. Lucy was throwing up blood, squeezing her chest as if it were about to burst, and she was screaming her heart out. "NO! Stop! Don't make me go back! I won't go back to that house! MOM!"

"She's replaying Lucy's memories!" Freed shouted, standing up from when he fell.

Lucy's arms and legs, hands and feet, all began to tremble; she was shaking and screaming so much. Gray and Natsu took action by grabbing each of Lucy's arms and held her down from going bizarre. Erza pulled up a chair and the two placed the blonde in the chair, while Wendy grabbed some rope, wrapping it around Lucy, trapping her.

"No! Stop! Let me GO!" She roared, struggling against the restrains. "I won't let you have her! SHE'S MINE, YOU HEAR!?"

"Loke, do it now!" Natsu yelled towards the Lion spirit.

Loke nodded, but he didn't call for his friends. Instead, he placed is feet close together, held his arms up in the right stance, and called upon his powers. "Lion. . .Brilliance!" Bright light poured from his body, shining all throughout the guild and touching every living thing in sight. The screams didn't falter; in fact, they only grew.

Eventually the light died down; hands moved from shielding eyes. Lucy's body was still, and her head hung low.

"Did it work?" Lisanna asked, afraid to know the answer. Once again, chuckles were the answer. "Lucy. . .?"

"Sorry, but that little trick didn't work. Thought you could burn out all evil with a bright light from the heavens eh?" Maral made Lucy's grin ten times creepier.

"What do we do now?" Juvia asked next.

"The only thing we _can_ do, Urano Metria." Mirajane stepped forward to take Lucy's keys from the floor.

"No. I can't do that, not to Lucy-"

"It's the only way right now Loke, she's counting on you to perform the spell." Mira shoved the keys into his hands. "Bring our Lucy back okay? Fairy Tail is counting on you too."

Loke's hands trembled as he took the keys. Closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed to the Celestial Spirit King. Then he took each key in between his fingers, and summoned his magic. "I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits! I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!"

One by one each member of the 12 Zodiac, excluding three, was summoned. Together they created a circle around the chair Lucy was strapped to.

"You will pay for your crimes against our Princess," Virgo spoke to Maral.

"No one messes with Miss Lucy's smokin' hot body and gets away with it!" Taurus mooed.

"You can't stop me! I _will_ kill Lucy if it's the last thing do!" Maral screamed.

"No one will touch our Lucy." Aries was frowning. The last time the Ram spirit pulled a face like that was when she fought against Leo. All of the spirits then held hands and closed their eyes.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano Metria!_**."

Light glowed and Maral screamed as her vision was filled with stars and planets.

Inside, Lucy was figuratively dying of pain; her body burned, ached, and stung. Energy flowed through her veins, eating away any darkness the demonic Maral left behind as the apparition was chased out of the celestial mage.

When the spell ended, the blonde's head fell limp against her own chest. "Lucy!" Loke ran forward and cut away the ropes. "Come on, wake up. Let me know you're okay." He rested her head on his lap as his celestial friends disappeared back to the Spirit World.

Wendy knelt down beside him. "I'll help." She began healing the unconscious girl below her.

Brown eyes opened a crack. "Y-you k-know. . .that's the f-first t-time. . .some-one. . .actually listened to m-me." Lucy laughed, but sounded more like a cough.

"Are we sure that's the _real_ Lucy?" Happy flew above everyone else. "It could still be Maral."

"W-why don't you. . .come over here. . .and say that to my face. . .you stupid cat." Lucy winced, trying to clear her throat.

"Nope, that's the real Lucy." Natsu flashed his signature grin. "Welcome back silly." Team Natsu surrounded Lucy in a comforting hug.

Lucy smiled back. "Now come on, the night's still young, let's finish this Halloween party."

* * *

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Lucy begged with a pleading look upon her features. She was being carried in Loke's arms, bridal style, back to her apartment from the guild; since just about everyone was already passed out from exhaustion or drunkness.

Loke shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, now tell me."

"You didn't tell me when I asked, so I'm not going to tell you."

"Stop being stubborn." Lucy crossed her arms and pouted. Loke looked down at her and shook his head with a smile.

"Now who's being stubborn." He said. "You look cute like that, ya know?"

She blinked, blushed, then looked away. "Will you just tell me? Something's been bothering you ever since we left the guild."

"I'm not thinking of anything~." He sang.

"Liar."

"Okay, to tell you the truth, I'm thinking about you." He smiled down at her.

Lucy stuttered with her words. "I-I. . .w-well you-." She growled again, warmth rising in her cheeks.

By the time they arrived home, the red in Lucy's face had gone down a bit. Opening the door, Loke continued to carry his wizard up the stairs and into her bedroom. "I can walk by myself you know." She said as he sat her down on her bed.

"I do, but you've been through a lot tonight, you deserve the rest." He walked into her kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

A comfortable silence fell between the two; Lucy hummed to herself as she took off her costume-savor the dress. Glancing up at her most trusted spirit, she saw he was staring at the coffee maker with a blank expression. He was thinking about _something_, and she was determined to find out what it was.

The beeping of the machine brought Loke of his thoughts. He poured two cups, one with creamer and sugar, and one plain black. He handed the cream and sugar cup towards Lucy, which she took and sipped. Then he sat down beside her, drinking his own.

"Stop looking so depressed." Loke looked down at the girl beside him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sipping his cup.

"Loke. . ." She warned.

"Remember when I told you, before you saved me, that I didn't have much time left to live?" He suddenly asked, bring up a topic from long ago.

"Yeah, then you laughed because I fell for the joke." She turned her head away. "What about it?"

"It made me realize something." He said, causing Lucy to look back at him again. "Life is short, we don't have much time together like we wished we did. If we spend our days wasting away doing nothing, then we're wasting our time with friends and family, even our future. If we want to die with a life and no regrets, then we have to act now."

Lucy was quiet. "What are you trying to say Loke?"

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He held it in his hands for a minute, before placing in on Lucy's lap.

"Loke I-" Lucy knew what was happening.

"I wanted to wait a few years, to see if the feeling is neutral, but tonight's event made me realize that we don't have forever to wait." He opened the box to reveal the beautiful piece of jewelry. "Don't think of it as a proposal, but as a promise for the future."

Lucy was shocked into silence. She couldn't form the words in her mouth, let alone speak them aloud. The ring was _gorgeous_. The band was a pretty silver with little diamonds mounded into the sides that got bigger towards the center. In the middle was a larger stone, bright golden yellow that shone beautifully in the moon's glow. All together, the ring looked like it held the sun and its stars.

"Loke. . ." She murmured, letting out a large breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I love it, so much." She looked up at him, but he was looking elsewhere. Irritated, she stood up on her knees, carefully placing the ring box aside, gently reached for his face, turning it towards her. "I love _you_." Then she kissed him right on the lips. She was slow and hesitant at first, but smiled once Loke started kissing back.

As they parted, he kissed her once, twice, three more times before finally letting go. "You have no idea how much I love you too. So. . .is that a yes?"

She giggled. "Yes! Yes, it is." She kissed him again, this time wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Loke realized something, and pulled back to stare directly at Lucy. "Mira's going to freak out when she hears about this."

* * *

GAH. Hope you enjoyed it. Plus, I posted it right before Halloween. PLEASE REVIEW.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN FAIRY TAIL FANS.

-EO17


End file.
